smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
What was it all for? (Glovey Story)
"What was it all for?" is a mini-story in the Smurf Me Up series. Story It was dark and stormy night. Lightning flashed and heavy waters poured from the heavens. The steel floor made loud bangs as the drops of water bounced on its surface. Seven walks into the interrogation room and sees Zowfee there. He sees the crutch on the floor as Zowfee only stares at the wall with a frown. He looks up at Seven and holds up a tape. Lightning flashes on it as it is revealed to be the tape from Anastesius' room. The tape read, "FROM THE SMURF WHO SOLD THE WORLD." Zowfee inserts the tape into his a walkman and plays it. The walkman begins to buzz in low quality as it plays Glovey Smurf's message to Anastesius. It then busts and loops over and over into one spot, making it say, "I cheated death, I cheated death, I cheated death." Zowfee pulls out the tape, and tosses it on the floor. He then grabs his crutch and crushes it. Seven: So, you know. Zowfee: What was it all for? Did the prince have some plan? What is it?! Seven: The real Glovey Smurf is working separately from us, to save his people. Zowfee: Save his people? We're his people. Seven: His true family, those whom he calls family, who have been there for him. Whom he has decided to spend the rest of his life with. He will save them at all costs, and protect the Long Life Stone. His eternal mission. His true mission. To end all those who threaten his loved ones. The prince is gathering up an army to combat the dark forces. But its more. Glovey Smurf IS creating a nation, for all Smurfs everywhere. But... until it's complete, we support the other Glovey Smurf, the boss; Anastesius. It's unknown to me if he is aware he isn't the true Glovey Smurf or not, but this phantom will carry on his legend. That is what we had in plan. Zowfee slowly removes his glasses as he opens his blind eyes. He squints his eyes as he breaks his sunglasses. Zowfee: So that's the way it is. 10 years ago, I thought I had everything taken from me. My home, my friends, my family. My brother... But now I really have lost it all. The kingdom, the future, It was all going to come. And Peace day. We were an order of peaceful guardians, reduced to mercenaries doing wet work. Seven: One day, the age of Glovey Smurf's sons will arise. They'll likely want to settle the score with him. Each will have their purpose. Angelo, and Victor: the Empath Smurf. That day of destiny will determine the true heir to the throne. We have to shape that edge. We'll each have roles to play, as we did here. We'll have to build the foundations of the war led by each of the bosses. The true one, and this phantom. Zowfee shakes his head negatively. Zowfee: No. Glovey Smurf indeed died 10 years ago. Glovey Smurf can go to Hell. I'll make Anastesius and his son stronger to send him there. For now, I'll keep playing my role. Seven chuckles as he turns around to stare at the big storm, as his spurs spin. Seven: You know... Sooner or later, there will be only one Glovey Smurf. This life has room for only One Glovey Smurf. And those kids will grow up years from now. They are fated to face each other. The ultimate battle of good vs evil. If the day comes that you decide to aid his son, I will go aid the other one. And then You... and I... will be enemies too. One of us... will have to kill the other. Thunder struck the ground as they both turn around and stare into their eyes. Zowfee then frowns. Zowfee: Fine by me. I'll be ready for the new age. Until then, we better get used to co-existing. Anastesius may be a phantom of Glovey Smurf, but a true prince stays loyal to his family, his roots, his people. His origins. Zowfee walks out of the room as the walkman falls off the table and breaking. Seven stays behind as he lays his hands on the table. Seven: Empath Smurf... Perhaps your heart can change. The last thing we need is blood to fight blood. Whether it be The Smurfs Vs. The Sunwalkers, let alone The Angel vs The Empath. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Mini-stories Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles